ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Corey Lazarus
|current_efeds = SHOOT Project |brand = None |previous_efeds = Rising Phoenix Pro Pioneer Wrestling Association Elite Wrestling Unified Wrestling Impact Championship Wrestling Federation Liberty Wrestling Federation High Impact Competition Chaos Heat Zone Death Row Wrestling Federation Pride and Honor Wrestling Blazenwing Wrestling Federation True Glory Wrestling |alignment = Heel |wrestling_style = Hybrid |finisher = End Credits Box Office Bomb CinePlex Sands of Ishtar Mercury Driver |manager = Gregory Price |trainer = Cliff Young Jesse White |debut = March 12, 2000 }} Corey Robert Lexington (born June 21, 1978), better known as Corey Lazarus, is a professional wrestler currently employed by SHOOT Project, but possibly most well known for his stints in the Pioneer Wrestling Association. His witty (and, on occasion, brutally scathing) promos and his Hybrid in-ring style (blending quick and stiff strikes, solid technical wrestling, and a hardcore background) have made his name well known in the professional wrestling industry, complimenting his prior career as an actor and musician. =Career= Upon learning of the wrestling school established by he and his uncle's favorite wrestler, "The Youngblood" Cliff Young, in Boston, Massachusetts, Corey traveled to the Bay State to enroll in the Front Line Academy for ring training. Cliff and long-time tag team partner/co-trainer "The Outlaw" Jesse White, however, would not train somebody from his spoiled background, and so Corey lived a life of self-imposed poverty for three years. After that time, both men had forgotten about him and took him in. Acceptance Corey was a natural, quickly learning everything taught to him by Cliff and Jesse while also adding in some elements of the Muay Thai and gymnastics training he took as a teenager, and worked for numerous New England-based independent groups for months (primarily Rising Phoenix Pro Wrestling). It was during this time that Corey met the two men who he would form tag teams and close friendships with, Malcolm West '''and '''Hiro Takaiwa. Pioneer Wrestling Association (Take 1) Immediate Impact In January 2001, Corey was contracted to the PWA, immediately being brought in by former PWA World Heavyweight champion MVP '''round out his faction known as the '''Fab 5. Within months, Corey was challenging for the PWA Hardcore championship and feuding with then-champion Metalhead over the title, including a show-stealing Cage of Death match at the annual trademark PWA event known as Genesis. During this time, Corey befriended another man who was trained, albeit unofficially, by Cliff Young and Jesse White, one Dustin "Thunderwolf" Kelser, who had come to the PWA following the closing of the Slam! Wrestling Alliance that both Cliff and Jesse had called home. The rest of 2001 saw Lazarus challenge for the PWA World Heavyweight championship on two occasions, once winning a Triple Threat match against champion Silverback (also involved was Dalton "The Spider" Campbell) by countout and once barely losing against champion "Showtime" Marcus Ambrose, and keeping a virtual stranglehold on the Hardcore and Grizzly Beer championships. Exploding Dumpster During this time (as Lazarus held the Hardcore title), fans were surprisingly on Corey's side during a feud with Grizzly Beer champion Jimmy Ultros. The two met first at the PWA's Rumble in the Bronx event, ending with Corey retaining the Hardcore title following a Cutter off of a balcony and through merchandise tables below, leading to Ultros to target Corey's girlfriend, Emma O'Reilly. After brutally beating her within the confines of a steel cage, Corey agreed to put up the Hardcore title again in a one-on-one match with Ultros provided he agree to two stipulations: the first being that the Grizzly Beer title would also be on the line and the second that the match take place under Exploding Dumpster rules. A dumpster was rolled out to the ringside, filled halfway with explosive charges, and the only way to win was to throw your opponent into the dumpster and slam the lids shut. The match occurred early on the card at the PWA Good Vs. Evil event. After 15 grueling minutes of bloodshed, Corey managed to superkick Ultros off of the ring apron and into the dumpster, slamming the lid shut. Civil War Dejected at the perceived lack of opportunity, Corey joined forces with Dustin Kelser and other former SWA talents Quicksilver, Tim Jackson, Nocturne, Kevin Cool, and Destroyer X to declare war on the current PWA guard, including the dominant faction known as the Masters of Armageddon. The effort, though, failed, leading to Corey's initial exile from the PWA, during which time he joined the cast of the independent film On the Downside while working for smaller wrestling companies Elite Wrestling, Unified Wrestling, and the Impact Championship Wrestling Federation. Liberty Wrestling Federation TV-MA Soon after debuting for Shawn Twilight's LWF in July 2003, Corey (and agent Gregory Price) formed the faction known as TV-MA with Protean, Synskin, and Synskin's manager Mark Severed. The trio took the group's name to heart, often causing chaos throughout the card in excessively vulgar ways. One person who this attracted the ire of was Aaron Faith, an MoA stalwart who soon began a bitter feud with Corey. Laz's abilities were recognized by the office, granting him an opportunity to challenge for the LWF World Heavyweight title, then held by AOWF legend Marcus Collins. Unfortunately, Faith made his presence known in the match as its special guest referee, causing Corey to lose his shot at the company's top prize. Buried Alive To settle their differences, Lazarus and Faith agreed to a Buried Alive match at what would turn out to be the final LWF Pay-Per-View event. Blood was shed, bones may have been broken, and the career of Aaron Faith was all but ended when Corey delivered the Mercury Driver into a stage-side grave site before piling dirt on top of Faith to be declared the winner. Soon after the closing of the show, however, contractual disputes between Twilight and the overwhelming majority of the LWF roster forced the company to close. High Impact Competition Corey made his HiC debut in November 2003, immediately causing a stir by both bringing TV-MA along with him and beginning a winning streak that included such names as Sirus Moran, Jonathon "Nightmare" Wehali, and Marcus "Showtime" Ambrose. Tempest title At HiC Rise of Tyranny, Corey defeated Marcus "Showtime" Ambrose for the HiC Tempest championship. He went on to defend the title for a month before becoming injured in a failed title defense against Brian Mitchell. During his recuperation, Synskin took over TV-MA as his own faction, upping the sophomoric antics and easing back on the level of dominance and violence the group had become known for. Upon his return, Corey aligned himself with Dustin "Thunderwolf" Kelser against HiC President Dalton Campbell. He and Protean then ousted Synskin and Severed from TV-MA in brutal fashion before Protean left the group on his own accord, leaving the company as a whole. This led to the global introduction of Corey's past training partner and good friend Malcolm West, with the two taking the name of TV-MA for themselves (but often referred to as TV-MA v2.0 by fans). Genesis 6 With HiC being the spiritual continuation of the PWA, they chose the PWA's annual major event, Genesis, as their own. At Genesis 6, Corey found himself in a Fatal Four-Way for the Tempest title against Jason Ambrose, Duncan Aries, and champion Tommy Riley, becoming the company's only two-time winner of the title after delivering the Mercury Driver to Riley off of the top rope. At the end of the event, following a World title bout between Dustin Kelser and Lisa Seldon, Corey entered the ring (alongside Brandon Nova, Malcolm West, Ron Barker, Ray Stanford, Ai Mei Montrose, Gregory Price, Natasha Estella, and Dominique) with a celebratory Kelser, forming the spiritual successor to the MoA: the Acheron World Network. The remainder of HiC's existence was filled with the AWN's dominance and feud with Seldon's Self-Inflicted Drama stable. On what would turn out to be the final HiC event, Resurrection, Corey challenged for the vacant HiC World championship in another Fatal Four-Way, this time against SiD rival Alexis Sykes, Marcus "Showtime" Ambrose, and Twister champion Jonathon "Nightmare" Wehali. The bout ended with Wehali breaking a steel chair over Corey's head to become the new, and final, HiC World champion. Chaos Heat Zone After losses in both the final HiC event and the independent Premier Tournament, Corey discovered Chaos Heat Zone as a means of "regaining his edge." Quickly, Corey won the CHZ Hardcore championship, losing the title in a Three-Way Dance against Inferno and returned rival Synskin. Death Row Wrestling Federation The DRWF (or "Da Row," as its talent came to refer to it as) would be both Corey's greatest career achievement and worst personal failure up to that point. After signing with the company in September 2004 and garnering quick attention through a close match with then-FTW champion Vern Michaels, Corey brought Brandon Nova and Dustin Kelser into the fold, looking to have this incarnation of the AWN run roughshod as they had done elsewhere. Kelser, though, had major contractual disputes with Death Row's CEO, Chase Madrid, and left the company just as Corey and Nova, dubbed TV-MA v3.0 by fans, sought after the DRWF Sovereign titles (their version of the Tag Team championship). Between this and other matters, Corey and Dustin, once practically brothers, were now heated enemies and rivals, taking potshots at one another whenever possible. Sovereign titles Quickly, TV-MA made their names known through the DRWF, earning a shot at Sovereign champions First Class Felony (Sean "IcE" Moro and Sean Corbin) that would find Laz and Nova on the winning side. Soon after, Moro would find a new partner, that of Vern Michaels, in an attempt to regain the Sovereign titles via the now infamous Three Faces of Death match. Similar to the popular Three Stages of Hell match, a Three Faces of Death match merely ups the intensity and level of violence per fall, with the first fall usually being under Falls Count Anywhere Street Fight rules, the second under Elimination Tables rules, and the third under Stairway to Hell rules (where a weapon is suspended above the ring and retrievable only by a ladder, and the weapon must be used on an opponent prior their ability to be pinned/submitted). The match was violent in ways that the DRWF audience yearned for, resulting in Corey and Nova retaining their titles. In the following weeks, however, Nova would disappear again, as he had done several times before in his career, and Corey would throw down the Sovereign titles rather than find a new partner for a chance at securing the top prize in the company: the DRWF Eternal championship. Eternal championship DRWF CEO Chase Madrid, both enamored by Corey's winning streak and pressured by his lawyer Timothy Price (agent Gregory's brother), placed Corey into title contention for the DRWF Eternal title. At the February 2005 event Stop the Presses, a six-man elimination match inside of a flaming cage known as the Burning Road to Hell was held with champion Pete Ebdon defending against Sean "IcE" Moro, Simon Kalis, Rayn, Vern Michaels, and Corey Lazarus. The final three in the bout were Ebdon, Moro, and Lazarus, with Corey looking to succeed where so many others had failed in defeating Pete Ebdon following the Mercury Driver. Exhausted and bloodied, though, Corey collapsed, allowing Moro to hit his trademark corkscrew Shooting Star Press, the Near Death Experience, onto both men to win the Eternal title. In the following weeks, though, Corey would join forces with the Cell Block 69 faction (consisting of Ricky Jones, Vern Michaels, and Rayn) and force Moro into giving him a shot at the Eternal title. After a half hour of brutal and unrelenting wrestling, though, Corey finished the job with the Mercury Driver to gain the first World-level championship of his career. Rehab As with many times in Corey's life and career, though, there was little time to celebrate, as it was soon discovered that Laz had an addiction to both cocaine and oxycodone (Percocet). This led to the vacating of the DRWF Eternal championship before he could even make his first title defense against CB69 stablemate Rayn and a nervous breakdown, putting Corey on the shelf as the DRWF closed. Pride and Honor Wrestling Emerging from his stint in rehab and a mental health facility, Corey went to work for Andrew Kendrick in PHW. The entire stay was a massive nightmare for Corey, though, as both his adjustment to sober living and his feud with fellow PHW newcomer Dustin Kelser were compounded by constant contractual disputes with Kendrick and the rest of the PHW office. During this time, unfortunately, the feud with Kelser went too far, resulting in Enika Engel, Dustin's then-girlfriend, to be hit by a car. After a little over three months, Price was able to void the remainder of Corey's PHW contract, letting the two once again ply their trades elsewhere. SHOOT Project (Take 1) Lazarus signed with SHOOT Project for the first time in December 2005, aiding former AWN teammate Ron Barker in his feud with Chris Lee. After first suffering losses to Steriolis and Kaos, Corey challenged for the Iron Fist championship held by Osbourne Kilminster. After narrowly defeating Ozzy, though, his trial contract with SHOOT had expired, leading to another length of time spent away from the ring. Pioneer Wrestling Association (Take 2) In December 2007, Corey was contacted by "Chamelion" Mark Sommers about his resurrection of the PWA in January 2008. Laz, having spent the majority of the past two years only taking direct-to-DVD acting roles and not once entering a wrestling ring beyond a sparring session, jumped at the offer. Corey returned at the third edition of the resurrected PWA's weekly Rampage event, defeating Kyle Stevenson in a close match. At the Genesis 8 event, Corey challenged for Mark McNasty's Intercontinental title, losing only after a low-blow from McNasty that the referee didn't see. Around this time, Corey began unofficially dating Enika Engel, much to the chagrin of her ex-boyfriend Dustin Kelser and older brother Matthew "Virus" Engel. Who's The Man?! The annual Who's The Man?! tournament was brought back for the new PWA and Corey, as he was 7 years prior, was entered into it. After a DQ victory over Matthew Engel in the first round, Corey defeated both Karasu and Circa to advance to the finals against on/off PWA President "Phoenix" Rob Robinson. The two had a close match that saw Lazarus walk away with the win, officially declaring him the Number One Contender for the PWA World Heavyweight championship in two months at the High Stakes event. World Heavyweight championship At PWA High Stakes, Corey defeated Lex Demise in a Coffin Match, as voted by the fans, to claim his first PWA World Heavyweight championship. The post-match celebration was vibrant, with trainers Cliff Young and Jesse White joining the ring, along with Cliff's wife and children, Malcolm West, Hiro Takaiwa, and Emma O'Reilly. The celebration ended prematurely, though, when Matthew Engel and the resurrected MoA attacked. One month later, at PWA Retribution, Corey lost the PWA World Heavyweight championship to Mark McNasty in a close match. In the weeks following, Corey would ally himself with Jonathon "Nightmare" Wehali and Jamie Flynn to take on the MoA forces of Matthew Engel, Graham Cain, and Impulse. Injury and Return On the Rampage following Summer Sizzler '08, Corey teamed with Scott Nash Strader to take on PWA World Tag Team champions Jonathon "Nightmare" Wehali and El Rey de Corazones in a non-title contention bout. During the tail end of the match, Corey delivered a diving shoulderblock to Nightmare to stop him from breaking up a pinfall by Strader on El Rey, breaking his clavicle in the process. Over the next two months, Strader and Matthew Engel fought over the PWA World Heavyweight championship. In the weeks leading up to Good Vs. Evil '08, a character known as Rapture attacked various members of the PWA roster on both Rampage and Chaos. In the main event of GVE, Rapture came to the ring and dispatched both Engel and Strader before revealing himself to be Corey Lazarus. Laz then stole the PWA World title for himself and left the building. Dome of Destruction After the result of GVE '08, Rob Robinson vacated the PWA World title, putting it up for grabs in the return of the Dome of Destruction match for that year's annual X-Mas at Ground Zero event. The participants were Riona Langly, Matthew Engel, Viktor Stone, Project X, Corey Lazarus, and...Rob Robinson himself. The weeks leading to the match were filled with chaos as each participant tried to make the others' lives hell, revealing a partnership formed between Lazarus and Stone (referred to as Controlled Violence). Inside the Dome, Corey eliminated both Project X and Matthew Engel by himself before being eliminated by Riona Langly. Intercontinental title Following the event and the start of 2009, Corey found himself chasing Riona Langly's Intercontinental title by virtue of a contendership tournament. In non-contendership/non-title bouts, Riona had defeated Corey on numerous occasions, each time finding Lazarus come closer and closer to victory. At Genesis 9, Riona and Corey faced off for the first time properly over the Intercontinental title, putting on what many fans still consider a classic match (one of many that evening, leading to Genesis 9 being considered one of the best PWA events ever). Corey defeated Riona after reversing an attempted top-rope Tourniquet into the Sands of Ishtar. A few weeks later, though, Corey found himself no longer under PWA contract, staying with the company only so long as he was Intercontinental champion. This came to a close when he was turned on by teammate Viktor Stone, though, who defeated Corey to become the Intercontinental champion. Pantheon For much of the second half of 2009, the Pantheon (consisting of Chamelion, Rob Robinson, Hunter Sullivan, Simon Kalis, Matthew Engel, and Masakazu) controlled the scene, forming as a means of forcing the rest of the roster to better themselves. To oppose them and protect the PWA and its principals, Riona Langly formed the Apostles of Ares with Johnny Maverick, Jacob Figgins, Lacey Gloria, Viktor Stone, and Spyke Gein. Their bitter war came to a head in a WarGames match at Good Vs. Evil '09, during which the Pantheon (along with Chamelion's brother, the legendary Raizzor) dominated thanks to their dwindling of the Apostles' (who were forced to team with former Pantheon leader Rob Robinson) numbers in the weeks leading up to the final showdown. The tide turned back in the favor of the Apostles, however, when Riona revealed her proverbial "ace in the hole": a returning Corey Lazarus. The Apostles found victory after the bulk of the Pantheon turned on self-imposed leader Hunter Sullivan, allowing Riona Langly to drop him with the Devolution and Rob Robinson to cover him for the win. Genesis X On an edition of Chaotic Rampage, a blending of the two touring PWA rosters held as a supershow in place of a PPV event, Corey Lazarus returned to the PWA ring to call out Dustin Kelser. The two met face-to-face in the center of the ring for the first time in years, talking trash against one another before setting up a match for tenth Genesis event in a 2/3 Falls No Disqualifications encounter. The match was ruled a draw, having exhausted its 60-minute time limit. Following the match, both men embraced, putting aside their differences and admitting their faults throughout the years. The match was later voted the Match of the Night by both the PWA locker room and its fans, marking the second Genesis event where Corey had participated in what was, hands-down, the best match of the evening. Frontline II TURBO Months later at the independently-sanctioned event Revolutions Per Minute II, Corey served as a judge in case a 60-Minute Iron Man match between long-time rival Matthew Engel and Jethro Hayes went to its time limit as Engel's career was on the line. The conclusion of the match came under massive controversy, however, as guest referee Riona Langly made a pinfall count in Hayes' favor just as the time limit buzzer sounded. The match was ruled in favor of Hayes by a score of 5 to 4, though Corey saw this as a massive injustice against a man who had been one of the greatest rivals of his career. Using this as a means of getting his foot back in the door, Corey returned to the PWA roster alongside training partner and occasional tag team partner abroad Hiro Takaiwa (often misspelled as Takawa by promoters) as Frontline II TURBO. The pair sought the only piece of gold in the PWA to have never been around Corey's waist, the PWA World Tag Team titles, but were, unfortunately, unable to do so prior to Hiro's departure as another war loomed over the horizon. The Order of Chaos Formed initially in 2005 by Simon Kalis, Pete Ebdon, and Lucas Knight, The Order of Chaos had made its presence felt within the AOWF community by running roughshod over the PWA and its North Carolina-based affiliate, REBEL Pro. During the summer of 2010, the Order had began making moves towards complete dominance over the PWA, declaring war on anybody who would not concede to them. On August 9, 2010, the Order made their biggest power play yet by interfering in the main event (a cage match between Masakazu and Rob Robinson), leading to a massive gang-like fight around ringside involving much of the roster. During this brawl, Corey Lazarus made his presence within the Order known by putting perennial fan-favorite Cody Bogard through the Million Dollar Pyramid with the Sands of Ishtar. Months went by as the Order's ranks continued to evolve and grow, eventually growing to contain the majority of title holders within the PWA. Lucious Starr used his stroke within the Order of Chaos to force then-World champion Riona Langly into a title match against her will, using a numbers advantage to beat her down prior the opening bell and then declaring her inability to compete a forfeit loss to him, and declaring himself the PWA World champion. Disgusted by this display of cowardice, especially towards a respected peer of his, Corey left the Order to help Riona reform the Apostles of Ares in defense of the PWA once more. Basking in the blood of a beaten Simon Kalis following the main event of the PWA Lucha Libre PPV event, the Apostles formed in earnest, leading to a showdown in a WarGames bout at Good Vs. Evil 2010 between the Order of Chaos (consisting of Simon Kalis, Lucious Starr, David Blazenwing, Rayn, Bronx Williams, and Joshua Danielson) and Team PWA (with Riona Langly, Corey Lazarus, and Johnny Maverick representing the Apostles of Ares, and Marxxx, Jethro Hayes, and Raizzor rounding out the team). The match went down as one of the most violent in the PWA's storied history, ending with Raizzor pinning Simon Kalis to claim the victory for Team PWA. Immediately following the bout, Riona Langly and Chamelion, who had the PWA Presidency returned to him as per the stipulations of the contest, forced Lucious Starr into an impromptu defense of the PWA World Heavyweight title, allowing Riona to punish Starr and regain her championship. SHOOT Project (Take 2) Following Corey's departure of the PWA in November 2010, he immediately signed a new deal with SHOOT Project alongside Hiro Takaiwa, both men looking for a fresh start elsewhere. Their arrival in the company was met with indifference by the SHOOT faithful, disregarding Corey as "washed up" and Hiro as "a nobody." This changed, however, when the duo went on an undefeated streak in tag team contests, racking up wins over such teams as the Gunslingers, Crimson Riot, and VAS. The pair were seen as the unofficial top contenders to the SHOOT World Tag Team titles held by the Bad Ass Brotherhood of Charles Brandon Magnus and Buck Dresden. When the time came for their shot at the titles at the SHOOT Project 2011 event Redemption: Day 2, the match was fairly even down the middle prior to the interference of Project: SCAR members Issac Entragian and Kenji Yamada. Their intrusion led to a four-way feud over the titles that also included self-appointed "Sheriffs" of the SHOOT Tag division Lunatikk Crippler and Rocky Stellar, culminating later that year in a Four-Team Elimination match at Master of the Mat that saw Frontline II TURBO eliminated first. Following this loss, Corey spent time away from the ring, focusing on his wife and son. Blazenwing Wrestling Federation/True Glory Wrestling During his 2011 stint in SHOOT, Corey also joined the Blazenwing Wrestling Federation as a means of teaching younger talents in the AOWF community lessons in life and the ring. Corey won the United States title soon in a Triple Threat match that also featured Abby Edwards and Matt Stone, the latter of which had been antagonizing Corey for months on end. The BWF then changed its name to True Glory Wrestling after a change in ownership, though, and the United States title became the Volitionary title. Following a failed attempt at unseating AOWF World champion Lisa Seldon, Corey let his TGW contract expire, as his SHOOT career alongside Hiro was heating up with them involved heavily in the chase for the Tag Team titles there. SHOOT Project (Take 3) Following a divorce with Emma O'Reilly that saw her retain sole custody of their son Richard, Corey returned to the SHOOT Project fold, painting a target on everybody with a championship around their waist by declaring that he was going for every title in the company. Corey and Thomas Manchester Black, a pupil of Corey's one-time business associate Eli Storm, began feuding with one another over a perceived lack of respect by TMB following a swift and decisive victory over him by Lazarus. The feud continued to escalate to the PPV event RISE and was settled at Revolution 100 in a one-on-one match that saw =Personal Life= Corey grew up in Hollywood, California, the son of an esteemed film producer and stage actress. His life was filled with luxury, with any wish he desired granted so long as there was a price for it. His parents, though, were rarely active in his life, choosing to focus on their individual careers and vices rather than the upbringing of their son. When Corey was 8 years old, his parents divorced, and he began spending his summers in Detroit, Michigan with his uncle. It was during this time that he first discovered professional wrestling, something his uncle was enamored by, and decided to pursue this path, much to the chagrin of his father and the indifference of his mother. In his late teens and early twenties, while training for the ring, Corey took on a number of acting jobs in low-budget features. In 2002, after first gaining national attention for his in-ring exploits, Corey starred in the comedic drama On the Downside about the lives of aimless college seniors. In 2004, Corey released his first musical effort, a cover album of metal classics by the likes of Slayer, Iron Maiden, Accept, and Possessed. In 2011, Corey married adult film starlet Emma O'Reilly, his on-again/off-again girlfriend of the past decade with which he fathered a son, Richard O'Reilly. They soon divorced. =Wrestling= Moveset : Signature Moves *High roundhouse kick *Standing forearm *Yakuza Kick *Sunset Strip (springboard corkscrew somersault plancha) *Rolling Elbow *Uranage suplex *LygerBomb *Hollow Resurrection (Half Nelson/Crossface submission hold) *Clinch knees *Leaping knee strike *Triangle choke *Release German suplex *Praying Asai moonsault *Flying double-stomp *Big move psyche-out (teasing a major move but then ending with a bootscrape) *Somersault dropkick : Signature Moves *Reel to Reel (running Busaiku Knee in the corner) *Coming Attractions (Shining Enzu Knee-strike) *Digital Transfer (avalanche Blue Thunder Bomb onto the turnbuckle) *Face Chop *Wolf's Bane (spraying blue mist into opponent's face) *Xana-Tonic (sheer-drop kneeling scoop piledriver) *Combo #5 (straight kick to the thigh, mid-level roundhouse kick to the ribs, sandwiching downward elbow/rising knee combo to the head) : Finishers *'End Credits (high-angle enzugiri)' *'Box Office Bomb (kneeling Fisherman's Driver)' *'CinePlex (high-angle RegalPlex)' *'Sands of Ishtar (avalanche Box Office Bomb)' *'Mercury Driver (kneeling Argentine Piledriver)' *Hollywood Ending (Spiral Tap 450) *Lazarush (running high-angle kneeling LygerBomb) *Ehrgeizer (kneeling Reverse Gory Guerrero Special facebuster) *Director's Cut (kneeling Package Piledriver) *Box Office Smash (high-angle spinning Pedigree) *Box Office Bomb SE (wrist-clutch Fisherman's Driver) *CinePlex SE (cut-throat/wrist-clutch RegalPlex) Themes *"Coma America" by Amen *"The First Noble Truth" by Shadows Fall *"Not Promised Tomorrow '97" by Stuck Mojo *"Feed the Gods" by White Zombie *'"In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" by Slayer' Championships and Achievements in Wrestling : Rising Phoenix Pro *Television Championship : Pioneer Wrestling Association *World Heavyweight Championship *Intercontinental Championship *Grizzly Beer Championship (two times) *Hardcore Championship (two times) *2008 Who's The Man?! winner *Hall of Fame inductee (Class of 2002) : High Impact Competition *Tempest Championship (ONLY two-time holder) : Chaos Heat Zone *Hardcore Championship : Death Row Wrestling Federation *Sovereign Championship (w/ Brandon Nova) *Eternal Championship : SHOOT Project *Iron Fist Championship : Blazenwing Wrestling Federation *United States Championship : True Glory Wrestling *Volitionary Championship Category:SHOOT Project Wrestler Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1978 Category:American Wrestlers Category:Movies Category:Wrestlers born in California Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2000 Category:Heels